blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullock
Bullock was an important Inquisitor in Juniper, a frigid city located in the far northwest of the map. He spent a great deal of time in the company of Croaker during the events of Shadows Linger. Shadows Linger Bullock was originally from the Buskin, a squalid slum which other governmental officials would never approach. In his earlier years, Bullock spent three whole years in the Jewel Cities chasing after a relatively minor suspect. This is how he came to learn the Jewel Cities language. Since he could translate, he was paired with Croaker from the Black Company when they were called to assist with the Black Castle that was growing and haunting the city. Croaker immediately disliked him, considering him a religious thug, but eventually came to respect Bullock's investigative talents. Bullock's street smarts would eventually lead Croaker to the revelation that Raven was in Juniper. Bullock and 12 of his 13 subordinate Inquisitors (one was ill) participated in the raid of the tavern called the Crater. Other participants were some of Duke Zimerlan's secret police and the entire advance team of the Black Company that was present in Juniper at the time (including the physician and Annalist Croaker; Elmo; the wizard Goblin; Pawnbroker; Kingpin; Otto; Sharkey; Tickle; Crake; Walleye; and Stork). The worn-out former Rebels (fugitives from the Lady's Empire) had no idea that Raven was the intended target, and surrendered without a fight, stunned that the Black Company had traveled so far to capture them. The raid went "so smoothly there was hardly any notice from the neighbors" and Croaker considered it to be "the slickest raid I'd ever seen". However, it was not a success. Raven, the true target of the Crater raid, was late to the confab and witnessed the entire ordeal safely from a distance, undetected. Whisper and Feather, the new Taken who interrogated the Crater crowd, found the captives to be useless and simply turned them over to the Custodians for whatever punishment the locals deemed fit. The Inquisitor continued to work diligently, and discovered that Marron Shed and Asa had sold corpses to the Black Castle. Bullock left Juniper in pursuit of Shed and Asa, an act which spared him from the devastation which later befell his home city. After he landed at the city of Meadenvil, he followed the trail and discovered human remains that appeared to be Raven's. He was then falsely framed for the murder of Raven by Kingpin and Pawnbroker. Languishing in the city's main prison and facing the possibility of being hanged, he was eventually confronted by Shed, and after a heated exchange, gave directions to where he found Raven's body. Bullock was later freed from the prison. He next assisted Croaker, Shed, Silent, Kingpin, Otto, Hagop, a local innkeeper, and some others in a successful ambush of the Limper outside Meadenvil. Bullock, Kingpin, and the others pulled the Taken off his horse, and between them killed 4 of the Limper's men. Bullock personally chopped the Limper's arm off, but was killed in turn by a gruesome sword blow to the head. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Juniper Category:Allies of the Black Company